


Epic Failure

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anger, Fade to black sex, Humor, M/M, Role Reversal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunzite displays a bit of uncharacteristic rage. Zoisite is turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic Failure

It had not been a good day. Not because their plan had failed miserably, but because this time they'd almost succeeded. If only that sneaky Sailor Venus hadn't shown up!Kunzite growled softly to himself, glaring down at his wounded hands.

"I'm getting quite sick of being outfoxed by a group of teenagers," he snapped. "I swear, if they didn't have the silly power of friendship on their side they'd be nothing to us!"

"Kunzite-sama," Zoisite spoke up, "your hands are still bleeding terribly. If you'd just let me treat them-"

"They'll heal," Kunzite said. "For the love of Metallia, how can five girls who wouldn't know war or combat from a bento box be stronger than we are?"

"Kunzite-sama-"

"I always thought Nephrite and Jadeite were just weak, but they lost because young girls are just plain _sneaky!_ " Kunzite fumed. "I swear, the next time I see one of those miserable brats, I'll-"

" _Kunzaito-sama!"_

Zoisite only used that pronunciation of his name when he was Very Serious. Kunzite looked down and saw his lover looking rather...amused, to his dismay.

"...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you," he said, but Zoisite only laughed.

"This is a familiar picture, isn't it?" he mused. "I never imagined the roles would be reversed." The irony hit Kunzite just then, and he too laughed.

"I lost it for a bit there, didn't I?" He drew Zoisite close, sighing. "Thank you, Zoisite, for snapping me out of that."

"You're welcome," Zoisite said, "but to be honest, I found your anger kind of sexy."

"Really." Kunzite grinned. "We still have some time before Queen Beryl wishes to speak to us...why don't we find something constructive to do with our anger?"

Zoisite practically dragged Kunzite to the bedroom before remembering they could teleport there.


End file.
